Maturin
Maturin is the protagonist in the Disney/Touchstone's 2019 animated film, Koēryo. He is a omnipotent turtle who created the universe and must assist our heroes in taking down his evil brother, Gar. He is voiced by Will Arnett. Personality Maturin is an extremely moral person, believing it immoral to kill anyone under any circumstances, and will do whatever he can to avoid it. Maturin often tries to see the best in people, even his brother Gan. Maturin's upbringing in the Tirabidan largely contributes to this, as his brothers raised him to do the right thing. Background Maturin, along with his other 12 brothers, was created by the One, an absolute omnipotent, unseen entity to protect and create the Macroverse. Maturin was given the status of God of Creation, which gave him the ability to create life out nothing, and was given the body of a box turtle. Biography At the beginning of the film, Maturin was attending the creation of Tatoonie, a planet he created with the permission of his brothers. Maturin and Aslan Maturin was a lively and playful Guardian, being the most social of the Guardians and often trying to be the mortal's hero, but had difficulty due to his inexperience. Maturin was sparring with his brother Saramic the Hare, a fight Maturin just barely won. Saramic congratulates Maturin, but then states that he was holding back to not hurt him too much, a comment Maturin shrugs off. When he finds his brother Aslan the God of Peace asleep, he starts to wake them up. He recalls that Aslan had promised to show him the Macroverse. Finally, Aslan gets up. Maturin happily flies ahead of his brother. Aslan and Maturin fly up into deep space, gazing at the Macroverse. Aslan goes on to say if he was to ever die, Maturin will become the new leader of the Guardians. As they go flying through the Macroverse, Aslan tells Maturin about the ways of being a Guardian, explaining that they protect every living thing "from the crawling ant to the giant octopus" and be the best person they can be. Maturin then asks why Gan and Jorli (the God of Consumption and Destruction, respectively) destroy things rather than protect them. Aslan comments that they do it to prevent overpopulation and that "the Macroverse can only get so big." While they are walking, Jorli, gives the lion a morning report. Maturin, bored, tries to practice flying. After some instruction from his brother, Maturin succeeds in pinning down Jorli. As Jorli is on his back, a pig-like creature pops up beneath him and informs Jorli and Aslan that there is a dangerous Hydra loose in Tirabidan (which, unbeknownst to them, was released by Gan), which Maturin, Jorli and Aslan attend to. First Monster Kill After Aslan fails to calm down the Hydra and is almost killed by it, Maturin flies in, punching the Hydra to the ground. The Hydra surprises Maturin by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks him into the ground. Gan begins to watch the fight from the shadows, hoping the untrained turtle is killed in the fray. Maturin stuns the beast by firing lasers into its mouth through his eyes, but Maturin's powers, being weak from under-training, has no real effect of the hydra and it laughs. When the monster next strikes, Maturin holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his lightsaber via the Force. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Maturin decapitates it with his lightsaber from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Gan expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Maturin and causes the spectators of Tirabidan to scatter. Maturin then begins flying and fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Maturin is knocked off balance in air and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying through the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Maturin notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as both of its heads look up in fear, when it and Maturin are soon buried and crushed, finally killing the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rock slide was it's right arm, Aslan, Shardik and Gan then thought that Maturin was now dead, however all the sudden the Hyrda's arm started moving, the people at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Maturin who survived, using his indestructible shell as a shield from the rocks. Everyone soon started cheering for Maturin as the light shine on a new hero, much to Gan's utter anger. Maturin returns to Aslan amist a cheering crowd, hoping for praise, but Aslan scolds Maturin for foolishly running in to fight Hydra without permission before walking away. Aslan's Palace Within Aslan's palace, Alsan calls Maturin in the throne room. Maturin hides in his shell when he hears that Aslan wants to speak with him. Jorli then comes to the young turtle, putting his paw on Maturin's shoulder, he wishes him good luck. A little scared, Maturin sends one last look at Jorli, who leaves. Aslan then calls Maturin to come to him. Once by the lion's side, Maturin is admonished by his brother, who expresses disappointment in him and anger that he'd disobeyed. Maturin says that he had been trying to be brave and heroic like him, but Aslan explains that even Guardians get scared, just as he had been that day because he'd almost lost Maturin. No longer so scared, Maturin jokes that the hydra should had been even more scared. In response, Aslan playfully says, "Because no one messes with my brother!" He then picks Maturin up and gives him a playful noogie. After wrestling together under the sky, Aslan tells Maturin about their father, the One, who is looking down on them from the stars. He reminds Maturin that whenever he feels alone, the One will always be there to guide him, as will Aslan. Self-Exile A few months later, Gan, who had been planning to kill Maturin and Aslan in order to become leader, makes a deal with an invader named Jirnor and tells him to attack the new planet Tatoonie, which will trigger the Guardians to protect it which Jirnor agrees to. While Maturin dreams of being a hero, Jorli arrives to inform Maturin that Tatooine is under attack, much to Maturin's excitement, as it is a chance to prove himself to Aslan. Maturin and the Guardians arrive to fight Jirnor's forces (except for Aslan, who cannot fight due to his peaceful ways), which they seem to be easily defeating. However, as Maturin is fighting the forces of Jirnor, he see's Aslan's lifeless body on the ground. Seeing this, Maturin flies off to Aslan's corpse. Hoping that his brother isn't dead, he tries to revive him. Realizing that Aslan is neither moving nor breathing, he calls for help but starts to cry when he realizes that there is no hope. After a while of crying and regret, Maturin flies off into deep space in self-exile. Maturin lands on the deserted ice planet Shiek, where he promises to train himself and hone with skills for the next few years, swearing to the One that he will not fail the mortals like he failed his brothers. Meeting Brian Griffin and Jack Savage While observing other arriving guests at Jack Savage's fundraiser, Maturin has his attention swiftly attracted by renowned, decorated CIA agent Brian Griffin, just as the latter exits his car. While listening to Jack Savage's greeting speech, Maturin's super-hearing quickly picks up on the voice of Vinny, coming from Brian Griffin's earpiece. Maturin notices Brian sneaking away from the crowd, as per Vinny's instructions. Hence, a suspicious Maturin is quick to use his leadership status to interview Brian Griffin, as soon as the latter returns, asking Brian about his position regarding his vigilantism. Brian (as he had intended to flirt with Twilight Sparkle) initially attempts to brush the reporter off, condescendingly referring to the ageless turtle as "son". Maturin, however, persists, claiming to have personally seen how Brian considers himself to be above the law (after his first visit to Quahog), with his actions trampling on people's civil liberties in Quahog, leaving them to live in fear of him (much like Kahina Ziri's neighbors). Brian, however, is quick to point out the hypocrisy in Maturin's words, noting that every time Maturin carried out a trivial deed, his friends are quick to shower him with praise, while in fact the godlike turtle should instead be feared, as there would be seemingly no way of stopping him, if Maturin were to suddenly decide to "burn the whole place down." Maturin is angered by this unexpected (and ironically personal) criticism, but calmly points out that most of the world doesn't share Brian's opinion on himself, but the canine responds by claiming that perhaps his view is based on the bad history that the world has with "freaks dressed like clowns." They both have a staredown, with the air around them becoming tense. At that precise moment, however, they are abruptly interrupted by Jack Savage, who enthusiastically introduces himself and invites Brian to visit the Savage Industries research and development facilities. However, Mercy Graves comes up and lets Jack know that a governor wants to speak to him. As Brian walks off, a suspicious Maturin attempts to follow him (having heard Vinny's voice in the earpiece again), but he suddenly sees a TV news report of a female gazelle stuck in a burning house in Sahara Square, Zootopia, and is forced to depart. The Turtle Question After saving the gazelle, Maturin descends into the crowd of people in Sahara Square apparel, and the animals, prey and predator alike, all surround and stretch out their paws towards him, eager to touch the omnipotent turtle. As the days go by, Maturin continues his heroic career, notably saving a family of rodents from a flooded house (after they paint his symbol on their house's roof), rescuing Russian astronauts from a rocket that collapsed during launch, and towing a half-sunken steamship through Arctic ice. Meanwhile, however, the world continues responding to Maturin and what his existence means to the world (much like how Aslan had once predicted), with the media referring to it as "The Maturin Question". The question sparks quite a bit of controversy worldwide, with many being quick to express their opinions. Astrophysicist and cosmologist Jason Seagull, while seemingly not opposed to the alien superhero, remarks that Maturin's very existence challenges humanity and wildelife's sense of priority in the Universe. Seagull recalls how Copernican Heliocentrism displaced Earth (by disproving Geocentrism) and restored the Sun in the center of the known Universe, and how Darwinian Evolution established that humanity was just one among other lifeforms, instead of being special on Earth. And now, with the emergence of Maturin, humanity learns that it isn't even special in the entire Universe, as there is now an "alien" living among them. Openly negative views on "The Maturin Question" are held by Andrew Sullivan (character), questioning Maturin's moral constraints, infamous mobster, Mr. Big and best-selling author Andrew Sullivan. Wodburn's concern is based on humanity having a horrible track record of following people with great power, down paths that led to huge human monstrosities (notably under the dictatorship of Hitler, Stalin, and Mao Zedong). Sullivan, in the same light, questions whether there are any moral constraints on Maturin, and that, due to there being International Law, every one of Maturin's acts is a political one. However, documentary filmmaker Vikram Gandhi openly disagrees with their position. Remarking that every religion believes in some sort of Messianic figure and that humanity has been looking for a savior, Gandhi claims that humanity wanting to make Maturin, such a figure, abide by its rules, is incorrect. Gandhi argues that instead, humanity must understand that Maturin actually coming to Earth is a paradigm shift, and that humanity must instead start thinking beyond politics. He continues, stating that humans have always created icons in their own image, thereby projecting themselves onto Maturin. Gandhi concludes by saying that maybe Maturin is not in fact some sort of Devil or Jesus character, and is instead "just a guy trying to do the right thing". Finally, Senator June Leopold is interviewed on the matter, with her interviewer wondering aloud if it is really surprising that Maturin, as the most powerful beinfg in the world, is viewed as a figure of controversy. He proceeds to ask her if, as a US Senator, Leopold would be personally comfortable with saying to a grieving parent, that Maturin could have saved his/her child, but that on principle, the US government had not wanted him to act. Senator Leopold responds by admitting that Maturin's engagement in state-level interventions (notably recently in Nairomi) should indeed give them all pause. However, she proceeds by saying that the problem is not Maturin's actions, but rather, that he should not be carrying them out unilaterally. This makes her interviewer conclude by saying that the overall question is in fact, “must there be a Maturin?”; to which she simply replies that “There is”. Maturin himself sees this interview on television, and is visibly dismayed. Shortly thereafter, Maturin flies to the Macroverse to meet with Kree the Fish. Not having it in him to tell him about his problems right away, he instead asks him why Aslan had never retired from being a Guardian (like Maturin himself previously did). A bit confused, Kree says that this was so because his late brother had felt that he was "always on-duty", and he thus had no need to retire. Maturin sighs, saying that he wished things were simple. Kree, however, gently disagrees, claiming that "nothing was ever simple." Dog brand of Justice The next day while flying across Zootopia, Maturin sees another news story on a jumbo-tron TV, on how being branded by Brian is a death sentence among Rhode Island prison inmates, with there having been 18 reports of people getting severely burned by the ruthless vigilante's force lightning. He becomes angry. Confronting Brian That evening, while Brian was intercepting Jack Savage's men transporting Utonium, Maturin interrupted the chase, damaging Brian's Prius after Brian tried running him down, and again when Maturin tore the roof off. With the "brand of justice" being the last straw, Maturin threatens the irritated canine, warning him to give up his crusade, to ignore the CIA the next time they assign him a mission, and that he should consider Maturin's warning mercy. As he turned to leave, Brian countered with a threat of his own, expressing his determination to make the godlike turtle "bleed". Not impressed with Brian's threat, Maturin flew off, while Brian promptly drove back to his villa in the damaged Prius. Hearing in Washinton While the rest of the world is still busy debating on "The Maturin Question", Maturin visits Bonnie and Stu Hopps, the mother and father of Judy Hopps. There, Bonnie advises him that either way, he shouldn't be concerned with what others think of him, assures him that he is neither a threat, nor a killer, while Stu states that ultimately, he doesn't owe planet Earth a thing. Despite much media speculation to the contrary, Maturin arrives to speak and answer at Senator Leopold's committee, at the US Capitol in Washington DC. While there are notably quite a few anti-Maturin protesters gathered there (with banners labelled "Angel of Death", a sarcastic "Thanks for the "Help"", "Earth Belongs to Mortals", "God Hates Aliens" and "Aliens Doom Nations", Maturin's symbol with a Nazi swastika, as well as an alien-shaped head on a pole), Judy stands there as well with the ZPD, for additional support.The trial is also attended by Jack Savage's personal assistant, Mercy Graves. Right before the trial, Kahina Ziri approaches Senator Leopold, revealing herself to be an actress that Jack had hired to lie, so Leopold resolves to mention this in the trial as well, intending to clear her name. When Maturin enters, Leopold starts out by pointing out to him a witness/victim of Maturin's actions, John Keefe, who lost his legs during the Black Zero Event. After suddenly noticing a distasteful note left for her by Jack Savage (a jar of urine, labelled "Granny's Peach Tea"), a startled Leopold stops in mid-speech, before a bomb (hidden inside Keefe's lead-lined wheelchair by Jack) explodes, killing her, Graves, Keefe, and everyone else present, except for the invulnerable but mortified Maturin. Right after the explosion, Maturin stays to help, carrying an injured female wolf to safety. He begins to look around him and sees dozens of dead bodies and injured civilians, he begins swelling with guilt, and throws a glance of sorrow at Judy, before launching off into the air. Self-doubt That evening, Maturin flew back to Nick and Judy's new home and spoke to her on the balcony. While Judy assured him that he was not to blame and was about to tell him of Jack Savage's involvement (having learned it from Maturin's army weapons and ballistics specialist, Rainbow Dash), Maturin insisted that he hadn't been able to prevent the bombing because he hadn't been looking for a potential bomb in the first place. Now, mortified at how his actions had so far consistently lead to horrible consequences, Maturin claims that the whole idea of "The Hero from the Stars" had never even been real in the first place, with it only ever being "the dream of a wannabe hero in the Macroverse" Judy insisted that this "dream" is all that most people have to give them hope, and she pointed to his Guardian glyph, stating that it still means something. However, Maturin sadly replies that while it did on Macroverse, it is not the universe they are in right now, and he then promptly flies off, into the Macroverse. Meanwhile, in the news, many are suspecting that Maturin might have been involved in letting the Capitol bombing happen, so a mob of protesters assembles outside the building's wreckage, burning a large ragdoll of Maturin, while chanting in outrage. Maturin flies back to the Macroverse to the planet Hoth, created by Aslan, and hikes up into the mountains. Much to Maturin's surprise, he suddenly experiences a vision of his brother, Aslan. The vision spoke to Maturin, telling him of how he himself had once believed himself to be a hero after saving the entire Macroverse from being swallowed by a super blackhole, yet inadvertently destroyed a few galaxies along the way. He encouraged Maturin, and let his brother know that he both loves and misses him. Jack Savage's ultimatum Maturin arrives to the Cloud City of Bespin and rescues Sylveon just in the nick of time after Jack Savage throws her off of the roof, and flies back up to deal with him. Maturin angrily vows to bring the malevolent super genius in "without breaking him". However, Savage proceeds to tell Maturin about his views on both him and God, stating that "God is tribal." Jack then reveals that his father, Alexander Savage Sr., while seemingly affable in public, was egregiously cruel and evil behind closed doors, abusing his defenseless son with both fists and "abominations." Due to there having been no "man in the sky" to protect Jack from this unjust suffering, he subsequently became a misotheist, burdened by the theological problem of evil (that if God is truly all-powerful, then He cannot be all-good, and vice versa), and concluding that power cannot be innocent (with belief in an innocent power being "the oldest lie in the world"). Hence, Maturin (whom Jack compares to the gods Horus, Apollo, and Jehovah), due to his own godlike power, has the same problem of evil applicable to him in Jack's eyes, and Jack is now determined to prove this to the world by having him engage Brian Griffin in a mortal duel, the "greatest gladiator match in the history of the world." When Maturin attempts to refuse, Jack reveals that the former's Padawan and close friend, Judy Hopps, is held in captivity in a top-secret location by Wallace (producing several photos of a horrified, tied up Judy as proof). An incredibly furious Maturin seems ready to destroy Jack with his heat vision, but the latter says that if Maturin attempts to kill him or fly away, Judy will be burned alive, and the only way for Maturin to save her, is to fly to Bioniip Labrotories, fight and kill Brian in a vicious duel to the death, and subsequently bring the vigilante's head to Jack. An incredibly furious Maturin is left with no choice but to comply with Jack's orders, and flies off, much to the delight of Jack, who gleefully muses that now "God bends to his will." Maturin is shaken up by the power Jack's ultimatum hold over him, since, despite his disapproval of Brian's morally gray methods, Maturin recognizes him as a good (albeit mislead and unnecessarily brutal) man, so this conflicts with his morality. Hence, Maturin flies to Sylveon and briefly explains the situation to her, but then adding that he will instead try to convince Brian to help and if Brian refuses, Maturin will be forced to kill him. He then sadly tells the distressed Sylveon "no one stays good in this world", before flying off to Bioniip Laboratories Maturin vs Brian Griffin Maturin arrives at Bioniip Laboratories, where Brian is waiting for him. Maturin tries to reason with Brian, beginning with an apology for wrongly accusing him of being a criminal and trying to explain what Savage has done, however, the latter being enraged at Maturin, Brian refused to listen and attacked the former with various weapons (first sonic emitters, then automatic blasters), which Maturin is able to quickly dispose of with relative ease. Then, even while holding back, Maturin proves his dominance, when he proceeds to send Brian flying and bouncing down the street just by bumping into him, and grabs him, easily lifting Brian over his head with one arm, and sending him flying down a street with another light heave, after which he tackles Brian right through the building, to its top, and throws him across the roof, smashing Brian right through a railing. Maturin tries to plead with Brian, telling him that if he wanted to kill him he could easily and would have done so already. Brian, loudly panting from his great effort, rises and hurls a smoke bomb, which Maturin just speed-runs through. Brian, having used that moment to teleport himself behind Maturin, proceeds to shoot a grenade at Maturin, which the latter easily catches. Utonium gas begins to come out of it. His power now diminished to mortal levels, Maturin is then thrown through a window on the roof of the building by Brian. Inside, the two begin to exchange blows. When Brian slams Maturin up against a Bacta Tank, breaking its glass and spilling Bacta liquids on Maturin, Maturin's powers begin to come back and Brian's punches no longer have any effect on him. Maturin again proves his dominance when he begins to throw Brian around until the canine uses another Utonium weapon on him. Maturin's defeat and Brian's redemption Brian throws Maturin several stories all the way down to the ground floor from a railing and using his force powers to spin Maturin around the room, knocking him into walls and columns. Maturin is then placed on his back, rendering him completely powerless and taunted by Brian, who claims that Maturin was not only never a God, but never even a man, before cutting the latter's cheek with his yellow lightsaber and raised it for the killing blow. Maturin, realizing that he is about to die, implores Brian to save "Judy". Brian, confused and shocked by this (as "Judy" was the name of his own late mother who abandoned him), pauses his killing blow, and yells at Maturin, demanding to know why the latter had uttered that name. At that moment, Sylveon finally arrives, and explains to Brian that it is the name of Maturin's close friend. Brian then realizes his own hypocrisy - while he had previously accused Maturin of having the potential to become malevolently corrupted, Brian has ultimately become malevolently corrupted himself, as he has abandoned being a true hero following the Black Zero Event, and had allowed Jack Savage to manipulate him into sending Cloud City into chaos and anarchy and killing thousands. Hence, Brian hurls the lightsaber away in disgust, horrified at what he had almost become, and he is now prepared to help Maturin, whom he now better understands, while also redeeming himself in his own eyes in the process. The two then converse, and Maturin reveals Savage's plan, meaning that his friend is losing time every second. A repentant Brian, now finally seeing Maturin for the selfless being that he is (instead of an inhuman alien threat, since even when Brian had Maturin at his foot, Maturin had pleaded for Brian to save Judy, rather than his own life), tells him that they should work together to stop Savage, the true enemy that had been deviously manipulating both of them this whole time. After some persuasion from Brian, Maturin resolves to confront Savage, while Brian promises him that he will save Judy. Confronting Jack Savage Having partially recovered from the Utonium gas and exposure, Maturin flies to Jack Savage's penthouse and smashes through the building's ceiling to face Jack Savage, letting the latter know that Judy is safe, Brian is now an ally, and that Savage had lost. The malevolent supergenius, however was unfazed by the news of his failed plan, claims not to know how to lose, and he is quick to finally reveal his far more grandiose and extreme contingency plan - To release Gan's Arachnids into Bespin to destroy it and Maturin's Army- Bespin's "Doomsday". Jack gleefully added that now Maturin was "as good as dead". As the Arachnids swarm all of Bespin, they break into Jack Savage's penthouse and try to attack Savage, but they are stopped by Maturin, who flies out the building, fighting off as many Arachnids as he can. The Battle for Bespin Maturin then joins his army, Brian and the recently arrived Trinity and Mane 6 on the grounds of Cloud City. Maturin then greeted the Mane 6 and Trinity, having heard of their talents and stories of their accomplishments. Twilight then assumed control: She ordered Nien Nunb to take a high vantage point and call out attack patterns and strays, along with sniping flying Arachnids; Maturin would lead an offense and try to wipe out as many Arachnids as he could without accidently destroying Bespin; The Trinity were told to go to Jack's penthouse and shut down the portal; Rainbow Dash could use her lightning to bottleneck the portal; Rarity and Fluttershy were to help out any civlians; Judy, Nick, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Brian, Sylveon, Toog, Erza and Xel would keep the fighting on the ground. Maturin flew through the city, fighting and destroying many Arachnids and occasionally assisting his teammates. He saw a medium sized Arachnid heading towards Judy and raced towards her, however, by the time he got there, Judy and Nick had already taken it down. Maturin compliments her until a collasal Arachnid is seen heading towards them. Maturin grinned and flew towards the Arachnid, frying the nape of its neck with his heat vision, taking it down much to Nick and Judy's astonishment. After the Trinity closed the portal and most of the Arachnids were killed, Maturin joined the rest of the team in Jack Savage's penthouse to make sure he didn't get away. Savage, badly beaten by Toog, asked for the drink Brian offered him earlier; however, Brian ignored the request. Return as a Hero Maturin returns to Tirabidan and is commended by the Guardians as well as the mortals. They accept him as their new leader and thank him for saving them. Kree returns to the scene and declares the Macroverse is safe again, all thanks to Maturin. Maturin asks him not to thank him, as he and the people of the Macroverse are all on the same team. Maturin then flies off into space for further adventures, smiling at the audience as the movie ends. Padawans *'Ji'op (deceased)': Killed by an Arachnid. *'Kip (deceased)': Killed in a gladiator match. *'Galora (deceased)': Killed trying to save a family from a fire. *'Gazor (deceased)': Killed after a building collapsed on him. *'Hi'lip (deceased)': Killed in a war. *'Gol'tui (deceased)': Died in a solar storm. *'Dina (deceased)': Killed by a hydra. *'Ma-ti (deceased)': Killed in a lightsaber battle. *'Eil'hi (deceased)': Death stick overdose. *'Well'ie (deceased)': Devoured by Arachnid. *'Hic'ker (deceased)': Killed in a volcano explosion. *'Ashik (deceased)': Killed by a heart attack. *'Jor'ui (deceased)': Captured, tortured and killed by Gan. *'Judy Hopps (currently)' Powers and abilities Maturin is a being of unmatched, omnipotent, limitless power. He is the most powerful Guardian (aside from the deceased Lion) and the most powerful character in the whole series. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Blue Star Absorption': Maturin's godlike cells absorb only blue solar energy and this in turn fuels all of his powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a blue star to recharge his powers. In fact, direct exposure to starlight can allow Maturin to recover and heal almost instantly from most of his weaknesses, notably otherwise incurable Utonium-inflicted wounds and damage, giving him powerful regenerative healing capabilities. *'The Force': Although he is rarely seen using it, Maturin is a master at using the force. **'Force Push': Maturin has a force push strong enough the knock planets off-orbit. **'Force Dash': Maturin is capable of using the force to quickly dash from one place to another. **'Force Pull: '''Maturin is capable of using force pull to telekinetically pull targets to him. **'Force Mind-Probe': Maturin can use a force mind-probe to read ones mind. **'Force Repulse': Maturin's most powerful force ability. Maturin can use Force Repulses strong enough to disintegrate solar systems. **'Electric Judgement': Maturin can emit powerful white lightning from his fingertips that can melt beings instantly and destroy stars and planets. *'Limitless Strength': Maturin has an unbelievable amount of strength that is virtually limitless. As an untrained Guardian, he was able to knock Hemotetes, a giant hydra to the ground with one punch. While training in exile, even while considerably limited by his mental block, Maturin was still incredibly strong, enough to swiftly destroy a mountain simply by flying into it, coming out the other end unharmed. After finally reaching his full potential, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate large shock waves, with him now able to effortlessly kill mortals (tearing the heart from Brian's chest in a nightmare vision of a possible future), to effortlessly hurl cars and trucks extreme distances, to instantly destroy mountain tops, cause an earthquake with a light punch, break an unbreakable chain, to tow a gigantic steamship by its anchor chain through Arctic ice without any strain, to shift an entire tectonic plate (to stop an earthquake), fight off a fully-powered Gan even when severely weakened, and most impressively, pulling 13 planets, all attached to a cosmic chain, across the galaxy effortlessly (which, judging by the mass of the planets, is well over 700 tresexagintillion tons.) Maturin was even able to hold his own in a prolonged ferocious battle with the slightly stronger and much larger monster Gan (sending him flying with the tremendous might of his blows, even in a extremely weakened state), ultimately bringing the seemingly unstoppable monstrous juggernaut down, albeit only succeeding at the cost of his own life. Hence, even while holding back, Maturin still swiftly and easily beat the heavily armored Brian Griffin to the ground three times - first sending him flying over 60 feet with a light push, then lightly tossing him down an alleyway, and finally hurling him at the roof of Bioniip Laboratories, shattering it and a large portion of the surrounding roof. Even before fully recovering from a Utonium gas attack and regaining only a small fraction of his strength, Maturin was already strong enough to block a mighty kick from the armored Brian, and to hurl the latter through a bacta tank, both without any strain. *'Flight': Maturin can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since our universe's gravity is considerably lighter than the Macrovese's). Combined with his speed, Maturin can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds (beyond the speed of light or sound), allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. *'Super-Stamina': Maturin has an endless amount of stamina, allowing him to train for years with no need to eat, sleep, or use oxygen. He can also breath underwater. *'Super-Speed': Maturin can run and fly at tremendous supersonic speeds. During his first flight has years of training, Maturin traveled to one side of a dead solar system, across 2 other surrounding solar systems and then to another planet, all in half a minute. At full speed, he was able to fly right through a uninhabited, long-dead planet and destroy it. Hence, Maturin managed to tackle an armed terrorist away from Judy Hopps before he managed to shoot her in the head. Maturin flew back from the Macroverse (which is a different universe entirely) and back to earth in less than a minute, which easily makes his speed greater than the speed of light. Maturin was even able to use his speed to knock an entire planet off-orbit by running around it at full speed, circling the planet in a nanosecond. Maturin is thus the second fastest member of the Guardians of the Macroverse, with the only known being capable of moving a few nanosecond faster than Maturin being the Eagle, the Guardian of the Monument of Aslan. **'Super Reflexes': Maturin's speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to easily catch a bullet shot at him by a henchmen of Jack Savage at close range, caught a punch from a Minotaur while being pinned down by him and his companion, from whom he also managed to catch a punch, and, in his more inexperienced years, was able to avoid a couple of strikes from the equally fast and far more skilled Hydra. *'Heat-Vision': Maturin has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, this power manifests as two thick laser-like beams of blue light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing Maturin to use the ability undetected. He has extremely fine control of this ability, as Maturin was able to swiftly cauterize Judy Hopp's wound without fatally burning her, for instance. At full power, Maturin can utilize his heat vision to instantly disintegrate humans (Brian Griffin's allies in a nightmare vision of a possible future), instantly melt a thick steel beam, momentarily stun other Guardians (causing them burning pain on the impact), destroy the Savage Genesis Chamber, and even bring down an entire planet in one blast (as evidenced by him doing so on a dead planet). *'Immunity': Maturin is most durable Guardian and is virtually indestructible. Hence, Maturin can withstand the extreme heat of the sun, the extreme cold of the Arctic and liquid nitrogen, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, a collision with a tank (causing it to harmlessly glance off of him), a high-speed collision with a planet (sheering it off in the process), high-caliber bullets (from both military jets and automated machine guns), anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Jack Savage's dropship, contact with extremely hot constructs of Liquid Geo, numerous mighty blows from fellow Guardians (notably surviving a tremendous beating from Gan.) and even many tremendously mighty blows from the stronger Guardians whilst sparring with them, attacks of other Guardians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain on contact), and even the full force of a Gan's darkmatter supernova which swallows two galaxies and is equal is 500 nuclear bombs (although it did weaken him as well has damage his shell), as well as the stupendously destructive electrical shock wave and thermal blasts, and the full force of a nuclear bomb. While Maturin can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Maturin's invulnerability and actually harming him are Lightsabers, Force powers, the tails of Arachnid's (which even then, can harm their tails), and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Guardians), as they are strong enough to physically break through his invulnerability without the need of Utonium, and when Gan killed Maturin by stabbing right through the latter's otherwise invulnerable turtle with his tremendously hard and sharp spider legs. *'Magic Shield': Maturin has an invisible shield that protects his body from being manipulated from mind control, telekinesis and body manipulation. *'Longevity': Maturin is approximately 50 lightyears old and shows no signs of aging and only seems to become faster and stronger with age, while not completely immortal. *'Teleportation': Maturin has the ability to teleport anywhere from across the world to different dimensions. However, he cannot teleport in stressful situations due to the fact he needs concentration to teleport. This does not hinder him, however, as at Maturin's full speed he is well over the speed of teleportation. *'Atom Manipulation': Maturin can manipulate the atoms of mortal bodies or even other God-like beings and can move them to his to liking or even make them disintegrate on contact. *'Super-Smell': Maturin possesses a powerful sense of smell, as he was able to track Judy Hopps when she was kidnapped by Yarrl. *'Super-Hearing': Maturin has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up numerous sounds (including both infrasound and ultrasound) and noises from immense distances. In his youth, this along with his superhuman vision overwhelmed him, but he eventually learned to control it. After honing his senses, he has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. Hence, Maturin was able to clearly hear Vinny's voice in Brian's earpiece, clearly hear General Monger and Dr. Badger's voices and heartbeats from within a soundproof interrogation cell, clearly heard Saramic the Hare in distress at Tirabidan even when Maturin was in a completely different planet, and even heard Judy Hopps drowning miles away, over all of the noise of his ferocious battle with Gan. **'Lie Detection': Maturin people are lying or not, as by the rate of their heartbeat. When Jorli the Badger said he missed Maturin, Maturin was able to detect he was lying, to which his brother revealed he was. *'Adaption': Despite being a turtle: Maturin can survive in all temperatures to the heat of the sun to the cold of liquid nitrogen. *'Air-Intake': Maturin can access his energy stores, is capable of surviving without the need to breathe, allowing him to breath in poisonous or dangerous gas/air with no problem, travel at tremendous supersonic speeds, remain underwater, and in the vacuum of outer space, all for lengthy periods of time without suffocation. *'Healing Factor': Maturin, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when he received severe burns when hit by Yerrl's energy blast, and taking a tremendous beating from the fellow Guardian Saramic the Hare. He almost instantly recovered from a full power blast of a hydra during the battle of Bespin. A wound on his face inflicted by Utonium left Maturin with degraded cells within the wound, and this did not disappear until Maturin was exposed to a blue star. After being hit by Gan's darkmatter bomb,. which power was equal to 100 supernovas, Maturin survives the tremendous explosion, but is greatly weakened, with his body desiccated into a slightly disintegrated corpse-like state, but as soon as he is exposed to a blue star's radiation, his cells are reinvigorated almost at once, allowing Maturin to recover to half his full power in mere seconds, and resume fighting Gan. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him (such as when he himself was mortally stabbed by Gan), his healing factor will not be able to save him. *'Creation': Maturin can create life out of nothing and has the power to create and build entire universe's which he compares to "making a sandcastle". *'Absolute Manipulation': Maturin can control every substance in the universe such as fire, water, the sky, stars, gas, air, ice, temperature, etc: *'Size-Shifting': Maturin can increase and decrease his size at will. This is seen when he lowered himself to Brian's height in their fight and afterwards when back to normal size. *'Dream Manipulation': Maturin can enter and manipulate other people's dreams. This is seen seen when he entered Judy Hopp's dream and began playing around with it. As if it was his own. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Due to his godlike omniscience, Maturin seems to be aware that he is in a fictional universe as seen when he briefly communicates with the audience during a rap battle with Crocabearamoose and smiles at the audience at the end of ''Maturin. *'Life Detection': Maturin can detect whether a planet is inhabited or even if someone is pregnant. *'Evil Detection': Maturin can sense whether or not a person has bad intentions or bad "vibes". *'Camoflauge': Maturin can camouflage himself while hiding in his shell. * Plasma Blasts: Maturin can create energy blast powerful enough to stun a person or at it's full power, destroy a solar system. * Omni-Lilingual: Maturin can communicate in every language and can communicate with humans and other animals. *'Good Will': Maturin cannot be harmed by being who are pure hearted and vice versa, allowing him to train with other good-willed beings without harming them. *'Posthumous Omnipotence': Even if Maturin's physical body is destroyed, he can become one with life and become an officially unstoppable force of nature powerful enough to wish beings from mortals to gods away from reality. *'Warm Aura': Maturin possesses an aura that makes everyone around him feel warm, safe and calm and can even cause savable evil-doers to re-think their life. |-| Abilites= *'Skilled Combatant': Maturin, despite not having any formal combat training, is an extremely formidable fighter when battling against most opponents, due to his tremendous godlike strength and powers. When pitted against mythical beasts like Hydras, Minotaurs, Cthulhu, ect. with more combat skill, Maturin was shown to be a quick improvisational learner and effective brawler. Hence, when forced to battle against the combined might of Randall Flagg and Jirnor, both incredibly power Force users, Maturin was able to effectively use his powers of flight and heat vision (not yet acquired by either of them) to his advantage, allowing Maturin to gain the upper hand. Maturin proved to still have immense strength even in is inexperienced youth, as when Maturin then proceeded to use his superior speed and agility to swiftly take out Bironic the Wolf whilst training with him, and, despite him initially struggling to keep up with the equally fast and much more skilled Saramic the Hair in a straight-up fight and initially losing to him, Maturin managed to ultimately also defeat Saramic by catching him off-guard. Hence, Maturin (after being severely weakened by Gan's darkmatter explosion) fared better in his final duel with Gan, himself, since despite the latter maintaining the upper hand throughout most of it, Maturin persisted, and only left the fight to save a drowning Judy. After Gan took over the Macroverse, after 45 years of experience, Maturin's fighting skills considerably improve, to the point that he is even able to hold his own against his brother Gan in a prolonged duel, with it ultimately ending in Gan's defeat. Even when Maturin was temporarily weakened down to human levels (by a Utonium gas grenade) and pitted against the extremely skilled and Jedi Knight Brian Griffin, Maturin still temporarily held his own, and even dominated the dog for a bit, driving the latter to abandon physical combat and rely on his second Utonium grenade for victory. *'Indomitable Will': Maturin has tremendous determination and strength of will, since, much like Brian, he refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, despite under exposure to Utonium for a week, in his fight against the combined efforts of Randall Flagg and Jirnor, his battle with the Arachnids, and his final duel with Gan, and taking a tremendous beating from all of them, Maturin promptly rose up and kept on fighting, persisting until he eventually managed to gain the upper hand. Maturin later refused to back down when faced by the immense numbers of Arachnids Jack Savage unleashed into Cloud City, and proceeded to team up with The Liberty Team, Brian and Maturin's army to take the seemingly unstoppable and numbered giant spiders down, persisting with his utmost until the Arachnids were defeated. Maturin also never gave up against his final fight with the more powerful Gan, persisting even after being himself mortally stabbed by the monster, persisting defiantly up until his own dying breath (to further plunge his lightsaber into Gan), much to Brian and Judy's admiration and respect. In fact, Maturin's determination and willpower were so great, that he was even able to temporarily overcome the weakening effects of the Utonium for several seconds. |-| Weaknesses= *'Utonium': Maturin's greatest weakness is this radioactive whiteish-blue xenomineral, as it is extremely deadly to him. The substance was created by the One to counter Maturin in case Maturin was to ever turn evil. It does so by degrading his cells, causing them to degenerate and decay on contact. Utonium exposure makes Maturin instantly lose his powers and invulnerability, and induces somewhat fever-like sickness symptoms in him (including nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, immense amounts of pain, and near loss of consciousness), which collectively weakens Maturin to almost human levels, to the point that Maturin was relatively quickly incapacitated, defeated, and almost killed by a heavily armored Brian Griffin.In addition, wounds inflicted by Utonium will not vanish after the xenomineral is removed from proximity to him (making Maturin unable to regain full power even after his superpowers subsequently return), and they will only heal upon Maturin being directly exposed to blue solar radiation. However, with a tremendous amount of determination and willpower, Maturin was able to overcome the weakening effects of the Utonium Man (a being literally made entirely of Utonium) long enough the fight back against the weakening effects and defeat the Utonium-powered villain. When Maturin absorbs enough blue star radiation, he can become immune to Utonium for a period of time. *'Lightsabers': Maturin is also weak to lightsabers as they can easily cut through him and his shell. *'Beings of equal power': Despite his godlike power, Maturin can be overpowered by other beings with godpower, such as the Guardians. This is seen when a youthful Maturin was having difficulty beating Saramic the Hare while training with him and nearly lost to Gan in their many fights. *'Being on his back': Due to small legs and hands, Maturin cannot move or fight back if he lands on his shell. *'Dark-matter': Maturin can be weakened by darkmatter as seen when both he and his shell were harmed and weakened by Gan's darkmatter explosion. *'Hallucinations and Visions (formerly)': Due to being isolated from society before meeting Judy, Maturin suffered from hallucinations whtat would happen without warning, often distracting him from the task at hand. After being accociated with Maturin's army and becoming more social, he eventually overcame these hallucinations. |-| Equipment= *'Shell': Maturin has a nigh-indestructible shell that can endure as much as he can. It is so powerful, it can stop high-speeding tanks running at him at full force. However, the shell can be broken by darkmatter explosions and the tails of Arachnids. |-| Battle stats and additional info= * Tier: 2-B | 1-C | 1-B | High 9-B | Low 7-B | High 1-A | 0''' * '''Age: As old as time itself. * Attack Potency: Solar System Level, likely much, much higher | High Hyperverse (damaged Gan) | Likely Outerversal | Wall Level, likely a bit higher | Small City Level | High Outerverse+ | True Infinity * Speed: Massively FTL, likely higher | Immeasurable | Below Human | Likely Supersonic+ | Immeasurable| Irrelevant * Striking Strength: Class XPJ, likely much higher | High Hyperversal | High Outerversal | Class H | Class PJ | High Outerversal+ | True Infinity * Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (juggled four orb-sized multiverses effortlessly) | Immeasurable | Unknown | Superhuman (lifted the 700 hundred pound Metallo) | Immesurable | Irrelevant * Durability: Planet level, likely far higher | Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely much higher | High Hyperverse Level | Street Level | Unknown | High Outerverse+ | True Infinty * Stamina: Limitless (went 45 years without food and water while also training endlessly the whole time, never tiring and only sleeping when he desired to) * Intelligence: Very wise Key: Before Training | After Training | Base God Power | Under effects of Utonium | Under Effects of Utonium (willpower) | Full Power | Rebirth (Non-Canon) |-| Feats= * Towed an entire solar system on his back without losing any stamina. * Defeated Gan, a fellow powerful Guardian, on two separate occasions. * Broke time and space with just his speed. * Lasted 45 years in below sub-zero temperatures, all without food, water and sleep. * Read a 4,000 page book in 5 seconds. * Heat vision react across dimensions. * Lifted the Orb of Time (an orb that weighs the mass of 4 omniverses). * Survived Gan's dark matter bomb, an explosion that consumed and destroyed multiple solar systems. * Broke time and space and punched Death in the face (non-canon). * Defeated the entire Dul counsel with low to mid difficulty (non-canon). * Destroyed a dead planet simply by flying into it and coming out unharmed. * Lifted an entire island made of Utonium with extreme willpower. * Continuously fought back against Gan (who was gaining more power with every minute) while in a weakened state and losing stamina at the same time. * Destroyed two dead solar systems by punching a planet, all while claiming to have held back while punching. * Knocked Jorli's paradigm off-course by running around it at the speed of light. * Effortlessly beat Rainbow Dash in a race even after giving her a head start. * Flew from Zootopia to the Macroverse (a different omniverse entirely) in 10 seconds. * Toyed around with Hulk in a Marvel/DC cross over. * Not even Rainbow Dash is fast enough to punch Maturin. * Juggled three large stars. * Tossed a dead planet around like a ping pong ball. * Maturin balanced two microscopic universes (both weighing infinite tons) on his pinky. * Defeated Hercules in an arm-wrestling contest with just his pinkie. Gallery Trivia *Maturin is very fond of fruits and lettuce, much like that of a real turtle. *Barring the One, Maturin, at full power, is the strongest and most powerful character in the entire series. *Maturin, along with Yerrl, are the only characters in the entire series to have full musical numbers. *In concept art, Maturin has blue eyes instead of green. *There is a sand statue of Mickey Mouse within Maturin's paradigm. *Maturin presumably suffered from a form of PTSD, as he frequently saw hallucinations of his past mistakes, his appretences being killed, or just random creatures when under heavy stress, and whenever the situation was similar. *Sometime before Dawn of Hope, Maturin stopped an earthquake by shifting the Earth's tectonic plates. *While Maturin doesn't like killing people/monsters, he will if the situation calls for it or if the person in question pushes him to the point. *Sometimes, whenever Maturin stomps or simply walks on the ground, the ground rumbles slightly. *Maturin appears to be friends with Clawhauser as, during the end credits of Return of the Spark, ''he can be seen arm-wrestling him, a match that is clearly is in Maturin's favor. *One of the statues in Maturin's paradigm is Elsa's castle seen in 2013's ''Frozen. *According to the book A'' Day in the Life.'' **Maturin likes to play with children in Zootopia's many parks in his free time. **Maturin occasionally flies Nick and Judy to work so they don't have to drive. **Maturin knows the name of 2/3 thirds of the population in Earth. **Chief Bogo seems to be a fan of Maturin, as Clawhauser states he owns Maturin pjs. **Maturin has a "home away home" locatated in the North Pacific ocean. **Maturin likes to play cards with ZPD officers and always wins. **Maturin likes taking selfies with his "fans." **He, Nick and Judy enjoy pranking Brian. **Maturin receives over 300,000 peices of fan mail every day. *Despite being a god of unmatched power, Maturin occasionally deals with street-level crime. *Maturin doesn't like spiders because of his past with Gan and the Arachnids. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters